Of Missions and MiniSkirts
by Super Sheba
Summary: Melissa isn't really as angry with him as she lets on. Besides, his flirtations are completely serious, and he is sure that she is enjoying it. Kurz/Melissa


**Of Missions and Mini-Skirts**

Kurz Weber has always wanted to go on a mission at Jindai high school.

He wishes he could say that he is interested in the plethora of information he could attain by taking courses.

But really, the idea of learning anything outside of Mithril training and Italian for charming the ladies does not appeal to him at all. He is satisfied with his current academic self and sees no reason to change.

He could also say that he wants to protect Kaname from mounting dangers, since she is dear to him, but this is not true either. Kaname is very important to him, yes, but Sousuke is perfectly capable of keeping Kaname safe, so he is not at all interested in the job.

He could even say that he would enjoy the peaceful moments and the regular sleep-schedule, but while he would like those things, they do not inspire him to attend a high school.

For Kurz, the reasoning is quite simple.

At a high school there are teenagers. Among those teenagers are girls. Among those girls are beautiful girls. On those girls are cute, form-fitting uniform jackets and skirts that have been altered to be shorter than the dress code allows.

He imagines himself leaned casually against the trunk of a tree with his legs spread out in front of him one on top of the other. He has no lunch and has a feigned sad expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" A lovely brunette asks him.

Target: sighted.

She leans down to look at his face and he can see down her shirt. He is sure that nothing less than a c-cup could create cleavage so amazing.

"Oh my, you must have seen down my shirt!" The girl exclaims as she blushes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, babe." He tells her sweetly as his hand roams closer to her bust line.

"Oh no!" She cries in an overly clichéd voice. "Now that you've seen me, we have to get married, but I won't know how to perform my duties as your wife!"

"I'll teach you," He croons as he rubs his hands together in anticipation. "Let your senpai show you the way."

"Oh Kurz!" She calls as her face again tinges scarlet.

Suddenly the sugary-sweet voice becomes rough, deeper, and more sensual although what she is saying does not show off that particular trait.

"Kurz!" the girl begins to yell and her face morphs into that of his commanding officer, who, while absolutely gorgeous, is not afraid to give him a swift kick to the groin when he is misbehaving.

He hears his name again and then begins to shiver. His shirt is wet and the schoolyard is now his living quarters on the Tuatha de Danaan.

And the girl from his dream is now Melissa Mao standing over him with a pitcher of ice water in hand and a large frown spread across her face.

His fantasy is turning into a nightmare. He pinches himself, hoping to make the woman looming over his bedside go away, but when he opens his eyes and she is still there, he gulps visibly and sits upright, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. It is not as though he does not appreciate her presence, but an angry sergeant major is a scary sergeant major, and when a scary sergeant major Mao is in the room, he wants nothing more than to hide under his bunk so that she can't reach him to punish him.

"What was so good that you had to miss the briefing?" she demands.

"Why are you in my room and still wearing clothes?" he demands back, his tone of voice completely serious.

She kicks him in the shin.

"Babe," he replies, his voice even more firm this time. "Your legs look amazing when you're in a mini-skirt."

After a commotion (Kurz looks absolutely ridiculous trying to escape Melissa's wrath, since he runs through the corridor in nothing but his boxers) he ends up with a black eye and his jaw wired shut. He can't talk and has to eat through a straw.

But he thinks that the priceless look on Melissa's face was totally worth it all, and he's sure that Melissa isn't as insulted as she lets on.


End file.
